tercafandomcom-20200213-history
Vampires
One of the mightier forms of undead, a vampire is a quasi-immortal, once-humanoid creature bound in undeath to drink the lifeblood of the living to sustain themselves. All variants of vampire are physically hardy, and the greater of them possess magical abilities to beguile the minds of mortal folk. The truly great among vampire-kind are those who have amassed knowledge and strength through the ages, living longer than a score of human lives and uncovering the secrets of the multiverse all the while. Even with their many strength, vampires are bound by the ancient laws of sacred hospitality. They may not enter a dwelling with a threshold without invitation; they may not cross a natural barrier - such as a river - except at the places where locals regularly cross - such as at a bridge; and they are shunned and burned by the light of the sun. There are three tiers of vampire-kind: Vampire Spawn These are the recently turned, the thralls of greater vampires, slaves to the whims and commands of the undead creatures that brought them into their new existence. They possess their physical strength and regenerative healing of all vampires, as well as their weaknesses, but they lack the power to control the minds of others - rarely even being able to control their own minds. The bulk of vampires that exist are spawn, kept as thralls by those more powerful than themselves, and never advanced in rank and power lest they rise up to challenge their makers. True Vampires Vampire spawn that drink of their creator-vampire's blood break the chains that enthral them and gain full control over their own minds and actions again. However, they are forever changed, both in heart and mind, from what they once were when they were mortal. True vampires are as varied in natural as mortal folk. However, it is not uncommon for their creator-vampires to maintain some emotional control over them, much like how a parent can influence its child. True vampires have an affinity with their fellow creatures of the night - such as wolves and bats - and are often able to magically take their form. Additionally, and most dangerously for their quarry, many of them possess one of the most powerful forms of charm enchantment a mortal can encounter in the multiverse. Their gaze alone can turn friend against friend, and make a man sworn to slay the vampire lay down their very life to ensure the undead creature remains unharmed. Even when their flesh is rent and ruined, a true vampire merely takes on a form of mist and rushes back to its resting place to regenerate itself. One can rarely be sure they're rid of a true vampire until they've been burned to ash in the light of the sun. Higher Vampires When a true vampire lives for decades or centuries and masters fully their undead form, they become a higher vampire. These ancient creatures are capable even of enthralling true vampires, and they are often immensely powerful spellcasters. The Court of Midnight in Faerie are known to be a collective of higher vampires. Mother Shandy is also speculated by many to be a higher vampire. Vampiric Mists In addition to the above tiers of vampirism, a true or higher vampire that is slain and subsequently prevented from returning to their resting place while in mist form will rapidly lose their minds, but sometimes maintain their will to endure in undeath. Such creatures become vampiric mists. No longer able to take their humanoid shapes, they are driven principally by their primal thoughts: their hunger for blood and their fear of the sun. Category:Undead